For years consumers have been taking pictures. Up until recently most pictures were produced as hard copy prints. These prints were taken at various personal and professional occasions, often having great sentimental value to the taker and the people associated therewith. Often these pictures would be taken and viewed shortly thereafter. Due to the relatively inexpensive nature of taking photographs, people have often taken many photographs over the years. While some attempts have been made in trying to organize the images and pictures taken by consumers, often due to the extensive amount of pictures taken, the photographic prints are stored into various containers such as shoe boxes in random fashion. Thus, over the course of many years, people often store hundreds of pictures in boxes where the images are not placed in any particular order or organization. While some attempts have been made to allow organization of newly captured images, very little has been done with regard to stored hardcopy print images. They are simply stored in shoeboxes. Typically, the only thing available for sorting and organizing of these images is for the consumer to go through the pile of stored pictures and manually place individual pictures into photo albums. This is a difficult and arduous process. Thus, little headway is usually made in organizing these photographic prints. Further, there is no easy way of organizing the past prints with new prints that are taken. Typically, images must be sorted with respect to the time frame to which they are taken. There is no easy way of being able to sort and organize images that have been taken over an extended period of time or from a variety of sources, for example, multiple rolls of film. In addition, there is no easy way for organizing images from different types of sources, such as, digital images that are stored on line, in cameras, photographic prints etc.
Thus, there is a need to provide a method and system for the organizing of images by consumer.